


Play Me

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Play Me

Biceps bulge and strain as Charlie’s wrists pull at the restraints that keep him bound to the bed’s headboard, hips flexing up against air, a soft whine bubbling up from his throat while he watches your fingers glide in and out of your slick cunt. You’re  _ so close _ to him, and yet he’s too far to reach you, the restraints preventing him from doing anything other than lying there and watching you. Your head tips back, jaw slack as you fuck yourself with your fingers, the wet squelch of you making Charlie’s cock jump, his toes curling at the thought of being able to touch or taste you.

His tongue darts out at the latter thought, salivating at something you may not even gift him tonight. Your head lifts just in time to spot the tip of his tongue swipe across his bottom lip, a fleeting smirk of self-satisfaction stretching across your face, dissipating in an instant as you tut at him in disapproval. “Remember what I said,” you sigh, pulling your fingers from within you, holding them up to show off the way that they glisten in the light, “use your words.”

A whimper escapes into the otherwise quiet room, and Charlie’s head falls back onto the pillow, eyes still fixated on your glistening fingers. “Let me taste you,  _ please _ .”

He’s  _ desperate _ , oh, so desperate for you, for how you taste...for anything that you’ll give him today.

Your fingers lower to his mouth, his lips parting almost immediately when he sees you yielding to his plea. Charlie’s tongue swipes over every inch of skin that slips into his mouth, lips wrapping around your fingers to suck off every last bit of slick. “ _ That’s _ a _ good boy _ ,” you coo, his cock twitching at the praise, the swollen, red head of it beading with cum.

While Charlie continues to suck and lick your fingers, your other hand reaches for the nearby crop, picking up the leather tool to glide the flattened end of it along the length of his body. He responds with a hum, his body arching in the places where you touch him. With a quick snap, careful not to be too hard, you flick the end of the crop against his cock, eliciting a jump of surprise from Charlie. His mouth opens, a gasp inhaled just as you pull your fingers from his mouth. “ _ Don’t  _ be greedy,” you tell him sternly, the flat end of the crop now running up and down along his hardened length, soothing the slight sting of where you’d snapped it.

More cum leaks from his slit, dribbling down the head of him to drip down onto his stomach. Fuck, how you clench at the sight of it.

Setting the crop aside, you reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, depositing a dollop into your palm before making your way back to Charlie’s side. Sliding further down the bed, you reach for his cock, slicking it up, your hand gliding up and down the length of him. Charlie’s hips buck instinctively at the sensation of your hand gripping him tightly. It’s agonizing, how slowly your hand moves up and down, up and down, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

The slight tremble of his thighs gives him away, lets you know that he’s, oh, so close. It’s then that you remove any and all contact from him, leaving him whimpering and whining on the bed, his back arching, cock twitching at the loss of your hand. “Please,” he begs. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease _ . Oh,  _ fuck _ !”

You repeat the motions over and over again, until he’s an absolute writhing, whining mess on the bed, the mattress vibrating with the trembles of his body at the numerous times you’ve edged him.

But finally, _ finally _ , you take mercy on him, your leg swinging over his hips to straddle him. He’s  _ so hard _ , painfully so when your slick cunt glides along him, causing his hips to buck up again. You lift your hips up, a hand reaching between you to grip his cock, bringing the head of it to your slit. “What do you say,” you remind him, lowering yourself just enough to take the head of him.

A strangled, guttural groan escapes him at the feeling of your tight cunt around the head of his cock, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to thrust upward to sink himself into you. “ _ Thank you _ ,” he gasps. “ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyou _ .” He can’t take it anymore; can’t take the teasing, you’ve been so relentless, and he thinks if it continues he may very well cum within the next minute.

It’s heaven to him, how well you take all of him when you lower your hips down to settle against his own, your cunt fluttering around him as you adjust to the size of him. Your hands rest against his stomach, hips rising and falling so  _ slowly _ . He knows, knows that with the way you’re rocking and sighing and moaning, that he won’t last long now. He’s been teetering on the edge for so long that it doesn’t take much to push him over. You know that. Of course you do. That’d been the whole point of this, after all.

“Go on,” you urge, the words spoken in conjunction with a moan. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Charlie. Let go. Fill me up.”

That’s all it takes for him to come undone, hips lifting to thrust up towards yours the next time that you drop down. They’re animalistic, the noises that bubble up from deep within Charlie’s chest, rising up through his throat and escaping into the room; growls and groans and everything in between spill out as his cock twitches and pulses within you.

Your hips lower and still then, cunt clenching around him to milk him of every last drop.

It isn’t often that Charlie lets himself be treated like this; tied up and teased until he can’t possibly take it anymore. But, fuck, if it isn’t worth it with moments like this.


End file.
